


Sleep it Off

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Reviving the parkbros tag ... Hahahah, Therapy, jae has nightmares and sungjin is a good bf, reassurance, this is all over the place tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jaehyung has been having nightmares about losing the people he cares about, and he finally gets help for it.





	Sleep it Off

**Author's Note:**

> THJIS IS ALL OVER THE PLACE, the ending is rushed, and not edited yet AAA
> 
> this is my longest one shot LOL hope u guys like it ..

_ The room was quiet in Jae’s ears, all he could hear was his heart pounding. “We’re sorry,” He heard the doctor, Dr. Kim, he thinks, start off. “None of your friends, nor boyfriend, that were involved in the accident made it.” _

_ His throat and chest tightened, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The tears shined in his eyes, making their way down Jae’s pale face at a quick pace. His mouth was open in shock as he stared at the doctor through his watery eyes. _

_ “Mr. Park, we’re so sorry for your loss. We did everything we could.” Dr. Kim spoke before rubbing Jae’s shoulder and walking away, having to deal with other patients. _

_ It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. The words kept replaying over and over in his throbbing head, ‘We're sorry for your loss. we did everything we could.’ Bull. They did not do everything they could have. They couldn't have, or else his friends and his boyfriend would still be here. _

_ He sat back down in the chair he was sitting in, finally closing his now dry mouth. He still couldn't hear anything except his own thoughts, the sounds around him sounded far away, muffled, as if he was drowning. _

_ He was drowning. The picture and setting changed. Now he was underwater, drowning. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe. The water was filling his lungs at a pace he couldn't keep up with. He flailed his arms in the water, trying to escape. He rose up over the water, intaking oxygen, before he felt a force pull him down. _

_ Jae was back underwater. He fought and he fought, trying to get above the water, to stop drowning. He couldn't die like this, it was pathetic. _

_ “Jae!” He heard someone yell. That someone being his boyfriend, Sungjin. He knew that voice out of anywhere, whether it was muffled or clear as day. _

_ “Jaehyung, Jaehyung!” Sungjin repeated, trying to grab Jae out of the water, but the force kept pulling and pulling.  _

_ “Jae, Jae! Jaehyung! Jaehyung, wake up!” Wake up? But he was drowning. Why did he need to wake up? He let himself go, let go of Sungjin’s grasp, let himself fall and fall deeper into the water, stopped trying to breathe. He let go. _

He sat up quickly, gasping for breath. He looked around his surroundings, his eyes filled with fear. He reached for Sungjin, feeling his arm, making sure he was still alive and here. He began to cry, the hot tears making a contrast against his cold cheeks, sobs slicing the silence in the room.

“Sungjin,” Jae cried, crawling into his boyfriend’s lap, crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “You, you were gone. And, and the guys. They were gone, you were all gone. I-I was drowning.” Jae sobbed, Sungjin barely being able to decipher what his shaken up boyfriend was saying.

“Jae, Jae. It’s okay, it’s alright. I’m here, you’re here. We’re safe. We’re safe, okay? Breathe, take deep breaths.” Sungjin said gently, rubbing one hand on Jae’s shaking back, his other squeezing his shoulder. Jae shook his head. He tried to take deep breaths, but he got himself choked up. 

“No, No! You guys were, you were–” Jae was going to explain, but Sungjin lifted his head and kissed him, catching Jae off guard. Before Jae could kiss back, Sungjin pulled away.

“Don’t worry about the was, or where we were, okay? Don’t worry about the nightmare. I’m here, the guys are here, you’re here. We’re all here, safe and alive, alright?” Sungjin said, holding onto Jae’s hands, squeezing a bit. Jae was still shaken up, but he began to take deep breaths and calm down.

“Here, how about this…” Sungjin trailed off, grabbing one of Jae’s hands, and putting it over his heartbeat, his own hand on top. “Listen.” Jae sniffled before taking a deep breath, listening like Sungjin told him to. He not only heard, but felt Sungjin’s heartbeat under his palm.

“Feel that?” Sungjin asked. Jae nodded. “That means I’m alive, baby. I’m right here. And I don’t plan going anywhere anytime soon, okay?” Sungjin said gently, and Jae felt stupid. He really had to have a stupid nightmare and have his boyfriend literally tell him he’s still alive, how embarrassing.

Jae went to pull his hand away, put Sungjin stopped him, and held his hand. He looked into Jae’s nervous eyes, and smiled. “It’s okay, Jaehyung. I know you feel stupid and ashamed, but I’m telling you it’s okay. You just needed reassurance, we all need it sometimes. Even I do, and you know that.” 

Sungjin kissed Jae’s hand, making the taller blush, before continuing. “It’s alright to ask for help sometimes Jae. Or, at least take it when it’s given. I like helping you, okay? I enjoy giving you reassurance and extra love if I know I’m helping you feel better, even if you feel as if it’s utter nonsense, okay?” And with that, Jae nodded.

“I love you.” Sungjin said, leaning in for a kiss. Jae met Sungjin’s lips, and they kissed slow and soft before pulling away, a light blush on both of their faces. “I love you, too.” Jae said, and smiled back at his boyfriend.

“Thank you for everything.” Jae said before yawning. Sungjin chuckled at his yawn, making the other playfully slap him. Sungjin shook his head. “There’s no need to thank me, we all need help sometimes. Plus, it’s literally my job as your boyfriend to do this.”

Sungjin laid back down, pulling Jae onto his chest. “Now, how about we go back to sleep?” Sungjin asked, eyebrows raised. Jae nodded, looking up at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes.

The lamp was turned off by the younger of the two. He also placed the covers over Jae’s body before kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, my love. Sleep well, and dream of good things.” After, he listened to his boyfriend’s breaths, hearing as they slowed a bit and got calmer. Soft snores were sounding the quiet room, and Sungjin smiled fondly to himself before getting comfortable, closing his eyes, and going back to sleep. 

—

Jae woke up, and felt tired. He remembered how he had another nightmare and Sungjin had woken up to take care of him and calm him down. He felt so guilty always waking Sungjin up in the middle of the night for him and his stupid nightmares. He quietly and carefully got out of Sungjin’s grasp and left the bed, letting Sungjin sleep in. He knew the other was tired, and he’s annoyed with himself for letting Sungjin get so tired.

He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before walking downstairs to get something to eat. Usually Sungjin was up at this time cooking for everyone and making everyone wake up, but it’s the weekend and usually everyone sleeps in. It’s not unusual for Sungjin not the be in the kitchen at this time, but is was unusual for him to still be sleeping as Jae was awake before him.

He went to the fridge and opened it, bending down to find what he was looking for. Younghyun walked into the room, snorting at Jae. “Good morning to you to, Jaehyung.”

This startled Jaehyung, and he hit his head on top of the inside of the fridge, pouting and rubbing his head when he stood up. “Asshole.” Jae mumbled, and Younghyun laughed, before his expression grew serious.

“What?” Jaehyung questioned. Younghyun looked at him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “Are you still having nightmares?” Younghyun asked. Jae’s eyes widened, and Younghyun answered Jae’s question before it was even asked.

“I know about your nightmares, Jae. Before you started rooming with Sungjin, you’d wake me up with your sleep talking and screaming. It’s okay, Jaehyung. I just hate seeing you suffer because of your nightmares.” Younghyun said, and Dowoon walked into the room, noticing the tense atmosphere.

“Morning.” He said, grabbing something for breakfast before walking out. Younghyun and Jae watched as he did so, before turning back to each other. “Jae, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I want you to know I’m here for you and I support you. If you ever need help, or if there are any ways that I can help, tell me, okay?” Younghyun said, putting his hand on Jae’s shoulder, rubbing it before walking out of the kitchen.

Jae just stood there, a bit stunned after what happened. He heard Sungjin come down stairs and greet the others, before Sungjin made his appearance in the room. “Hey,” Sungjin said softly, cupping Jae’s face in his hands. “You okay?” He asked and Jae just avoided eye contact. Sungjin sighed.

Jae knew the others were growing frustrated with him, he was going frustrated with himself too. He hated being a burden to everyone with his fears and nightmares. Sungjin noticed Jae was off, so he grabbed his hand and led him into their room, Jae following in his footsteps.

Sungjin shut the door, and sat on the bed next to Jae. “Baby, talk to me. I know something’s wrong, I can see it in your face, and you seem off.” Sungjin said, and Jae shook his head. He was just going to pile more of his problems onto Sungjin, he didn't want to do that to him.

“Jae, it’s okay. You can tell me what’s wrong. You won't burden me nor will you ever. We all have problems and need support and love. This is a reason I’m here for, to help you through the good and bad. If you really wish to not talk about it, I understand. If you do, I’m all ears, baby.” Sungjin said, rubbing Jae’s arm as he spoke.

Jae felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by his own muddled feeling, overwhelmed by Sungjin’s love and words. He felt his eyes tear up, and Sungjin held his fact in his rough, yet soft hands, cup his face. He wiped away the tears that made their way down Jaehyung’s cheeks, and let the man cry until he was ready to speak.

Jae took a deep breath, and wiped his own tears with the back of his hands. He sniffled before he spoke. “It’s just… I feel like I’m burdening everyone.” Sungjin sat up at that, ready to reassure his lover, but Jae held a finger up, signalling to let him further explain.

“I feel like I’m always making you tired, always having to wake you up in the middle of the night. I feel like I’m always so tired, and that it affects not only my work, but the band’s work. I feel like I’m not the best I can be right now, especially when we’re working on music. And the dreams, they feel so vivid and real, it’s so scary. I’m so afraid of losing you or any of the guys. You’re my home away from home, and I can’t lose you guys.” Jaehyung vented, his voice cracking at the end. 

Sungjin grabbed his face and kissed him, kissed him with passion and love. They kissed and kissed until they were out of breath, and Sungjin leaned his forehead on Jae’s. Their eyes were still closed, and they just sat in each other’s presence. “I’m right here, we’re right here. None of us are going anywhere. You don't burden us, not at all. We’re just all worried about you, especially me. I love and care for you so much, it pains me to see you suffering.” Sungjin pulled away, and held onto Jae’s hands, rubbing the back of his palms with his thumbs.

Jae nodded and listened to Sungjin talk. “Please don't get offended when I say this, I’m only trying to help. What if you started going to therapy? I think your nightmares are fueled by your fear of losing us, or something that happened. Maybe if you go to therapy, it could help.” Sungjin suggested, and Jae froze.

“Well, I mean. I, I’ve thought about it. I’ve just… I’m scared? It seems scary and my anxiety gets so overwhelming thinking about it.” Jae felt his heart start to speed back up, but Sungjin squeezed his hands, and he took a few deep breaths.

“Jae, it’s alright. I could go with you, if it’d make you feel better.” Sungjin offered, and Jae nodded. Sungjin smiled. “Okay! Now we just have to find somewhere to schedule an appointment.” 

After their talk, they spent some time looking for therapists to see, and eventually they found one that sounded good for Jae. They scheduled an appointment for two days from now, that being the closest opening that was available. 

“How about we get something to eat, hm?” Sungjin suggested, and Jae nodded. His tummy growled, making his cheeks heat up and Sungjin laugh. “How about we eat out somewhere? With the guys?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded enthusiastically.

Sungjin chuckled, “Okay, okay! Grab some clothes, and I’ll get out shower ready and tell the guys.” Sungjin left the room, and Jae could hear him yelling that they’re going out to eat, and to be ready in an hour. Jae grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom, stripping as Sungjin ajusted the water.

Sungjin went back to their room to grab his own clothes, before returning the the bathroom. He stripped himself and got into the showrer behind Jaehyung. He helped Jae wash his hair, getting the same favor in return. They quickly washed up and got ready, leaving plenty of time for Wonpil and Dowoon to use it, as Younghyun was in his own bathroom getting ready.

The boys quickly got ready, and they all headed out to a local restaurant that they all enjoyed. “Thanks for taking us out, hyung.” Dowoon thanked Sungjin, who just shook it off. “No need to thank me. Plus, this not only is for fun, but Jae has stuff he wants to tell you guys.”

As Jaehyung and Sungjin were in the shower, they talked amongst themselves about telling the others about what Jae has besn going through, and that he’s going to start therapy soon. Jaehyung was nervous, but Sungjin was there to help, and he felt that it was only fair to be honest with his band.

“Really? What is it?” Wonpil piped up, and Jae blushed. “He’ll tell you when we get there, Pirrie.” Sungjin said, and Wonpil pouted. Younghyun just snickered, getting a flick on his head from Dowoon. Jae giggled at them, swinging the hand he has intertwined with Sungjin’s. 

“We’re here!” Wonpil said, opening the door for the rest of the band. They went to a table, and took their seat. They looked over the menu, ordered when the waiter came, and began to talk about nonsense. That was until Jae’s subject was brought up.

“So, Jaehyung! What was it you had to talk about?” Wonpil asked, smiling wide. Jae grew nervous, and looked at Sungjin beside him. Sungjin grabbed his hand and held it, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin. Jae took a deep breath, before speaking.

“Well, um. I’ve been having a lot of nightmares recently. It’s why I’ve been so tired, looking tired, messing up at practices more often, overall not doing the best that I can. These nightmares have been affecting me a lot. I’ve tried sleeping meds, calming music, lots of things, but I still have the nightmares. So, I’ve scheduled a therapy appointment with Sungjin, so that I can start to get help with coping and dealing with them.” Jae said, looking up at his members, wanting to shrink as all eyes were on him, silence filling the table. 

“What were the nightmares about, if you don’t mind me asking?” Younghyun asked, despite having a strong idea on what they’re about. Jae grew anxious, and looked at Sungjin. “He’s not comfortable with telling you guys, yet. But once he is, he’ll tell you, so that you all can start pitching in and helping him.” Sungjin said, and Jae nodded, confirming that what Sungjin said was true. 

Before anyone else could say something, their food arrived. Jae began to dig in so that he no longer had to speak. Dowoon, however, spoke up. “Even with what you’re going through, Jaehyung, we’re all here for you. We love and support you so much. If you wish to not talk about it anymore, or tell us whatever the nightmares are about, it’s okay. We understand.”

Jae nodded, wiping his face with a napkin before thanking Dowoon. For the rest of the time they were at the restaurant, they ate and talked about different topics, and Jae felt comfortable. He wasn't worrying about his nightmares and wasn't scared of them judging him, he was just here in the moment and enjoying their company.

When they arrived home, they all pitched im and gave them words of support, and Jaehyung was overwhelmed with love. He truly appreciated their efforts to show they care. When he was almost asleep, cuddling up into Sungjin, he was told that Sungjin was proud of him for allowing himself to get help and accept love and support. That night, he did have a nightmare, but he didn't feel bad when he had woken Sungjin up and needed reassurance. Instead, he felt love and appreciation for Sungjin’s help. 

—

Today was now the day of therapy, and Jae was nervous. He knew it’d probably go well, but he’s never been to therapy, let alone talk about his nightmares and problems to a professional. 

Sungjin noticed Jae was nervous. Hell, he  _ himself _ was nervous. Going to therapy was a nerve wracking experience. Through those nerves, though, Sungjin knew this would hopefully help Jaehyung and he’s no longer see his boyfriend suffer through so many terrorizing nightmares.

They both ate, showered, and dressed, before leaving the dorm quietly. The others were sleeping since they had an afternoon practice. They scheduled the appointment in the morning, figuring it’d be convenient not only for their schedule, but they could go do stuff until the had to be at practice.

Jae was jittery on the car ride to the therapy office, but he tried his best to calm

down, knowing this is a safe environment and that the therapist is here to help. Sungjin was here with him, too, so if things got hard or scary, Sungjin would be there to hold his hand and reassure him.

Before the couple knew it, they arrived. Jae felt his nerves wrack up more, he felt like he was going to puke. A big part of him wanted to bail, but he knew he had to do this to help. He took a big deep breath, grabbed Sungjin’s hand, and walked into the office with his boyfriend.

The sign inside said wait until you’re called for an appointment, so the pair sat down and waited. “I’m nervous.” Jae said, his leg bouncing up and down, a nervous habit he has. “I know, it’ll be okay.” Sungjin said, rubbing Jae’s arm.

“Park Jaehyung?” A woman called, looking at her clipboard before searching for Jaehyung. Jae and Sungjin stood up. “That’s me.” Jae said. The woman nodded, “Right this way.” They lead the two into an office. “Wait here and make yourselves comfortable, I will be with you in a moment.

She left the room for a moment, and Sungjin and Jae took a seat onto the couch. They waited, and soon enough the therapist came back. She shut the door behind her, and took a seat into a chair in front of the couch.

They introduced themselves, and began to talk about what Jae was experiencing and going through, also getting to know him, so that in the future the therapist would know what to help Jaehyung. 

The therapist appointment went well, the therapist explaining that he has not fully grieved with the loss of the family members he’d lost while young. This is causing Jae to have this fear, and with the fear not being dealt with, it showed itself through his nightmares. She prescribed a medicine for Jaehyung to try, and they schedule another appointment in two weeks.

The pair thanked them, and got the prescription paper, and made their way out of the office. They paid at the front desk, before leaving. After all that they had talked about, Jaehyung had felt better. Sungjin also feels better, knowing his boyfriend is on the path of getting help and hopefully won’t be suffering any more nightmares.

“Thank you for taking me here, and being there with me. I’m going to use what she told me, and hopefully this medicine will help too.” Jae said as they walked to their car hand in hand. Sungjin just smiled, telling Jae he doesn’t have to thank him for everything.

Jaehyung shook his head, insisting he has to, and Sungjin just let it be. 

Days later, after using techniques his therapist taught him and the medicine she prescribed, he wasn't having as many nightmares, and instead he’s been sleeping more peacefully. His moods have improved, as long with his work and practices. The others and himself are glad he’s okay again. 


End file.
